counting the days
by elspoek1
Summary: roxas works at the fish store. he has one customer he just doesn't want to go away. so he gives her the sick fish so she will come back alot to buy more when they're dead. what will happen if she finds out? namixas and a bit sokai
1. Chapter 1

me: so well, i hope you guys will like it. please r&r and read my other stories to. here is sora with the disclamer.

Sora: elisa doesn't own anything here exept for the plot.

me: thanks sora

* * *

><p>Hi, I'm Roxas.<p>

I work at my father's fish store. It's not a pet store. We only sell fish. Well anyway, enough with the commercials, I hated working at the store. You could have the most dumbest people. Then you get questions like, "why doesn't my fish make any noise? Is he sick?" or, "can my fish live without water?" and because my father want me to take over the shop and is never there so I can get used to it, I have to answer the stupid questions!

Our store works different than any other stores. Our fish are somewhere in the back ever since there was a little kid who knocked over a aquarium. So then we only have the supplies in the store and then we wait till someone asks if he or she can see a fish species. Then I need to go get that aquarium from the back and then they choose one or more.

Not to mention how heavy those aquariums are.

But anyway, this is a story when I finally began to love working in the store.

I've always been counting how long I've worked at the shop, but later I've been counting about other days.

You'll find out what I mean.

KHKHKH

"532 days" I said out loud while sighing. I checked every aquarium in the back to look for ill. Whenever I find one, I'll put them apart in a different aquarium and put some medicine in that aquarium. Then I'll put some medicine in the aquarium where the fish came from as well.

Our store is known as the best fish store in town. Although the fish population isn't that popular in town.

My best friend Axel came by a lot so it wasn't that boring.

When I was done with checking the aquarium I opened the store and waited till the stupid questions came.

I sat down on a chair till I heard the door open and close. "hey there Roxy."

The teasing voice could only mean one thing, "hey Axel." I said.

We talked for a while. Then the door opened and closed again. I looked at who came in and then the world stopped.

There she was, the most beautiful girl in the universe. She had blond hair that reached her shoulders and blue innocent eyes. Her skin was really light. She looked … shy and innocent.

She walked towards me and Axel and only then I noticed that the world didn't stop anymore.

"u-uhm. D=do you, work here?" she asked me with her angelic voice.

I gave a nod and then asked, "c-can I … help you?"

"uh, yes. I already got a aquarium at home but I-I wanted to buy the fish, here." She replied.

Axel punched my shoulder in order for me to wake up and stop staring at her, "well, which species do you want?" I asked.

"the guppy's please."

"female or male?"

"uhm, both."

"I'll go get them for you."

Then I walked to the back being followed by Axel.

"dude, you totally like her." He said.

"no I don't!"I said while walking towards the guppy's.

"you know. If you want her to come back. You should give her the ill fish. They will die soon anyway. Then she would come back and buy more. I mean. I don't think she's a smart ass about fish and knows that she bought sick fish. She'd think she's not that good in taking care of fish and asks for your help. Then you can go to her home and then… you know where I'm getting at." Axel seemed proud about hid idea.

And I had to admit, it's the smartest plan he had ever made up. But I wasn't so perverted to do that.

"well, I'd better go. I have a date with my cough and my TV." Axel said while walking away.

Then I looked one moment at the sick fish. I put a memo on it that said, "do not sell. SICK" then I looked at the healthy fish again. Which one will I choose? "damn you Axel." I said.

KHKHKH

I put the aquarium in front of the girl and said, "these are the females. I'll come back with the guys. You can pick one or more already." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"thanks." She said.

Then I walked to the back again coming back with the guys.

When she picked one guy and 3 ladies I began to pack them up.

I was ashamed of myself. What I've done was just not me. I gave them to her and she paid. Then she thanked me again and walked away.

"day one." I said.

I looked at the aquarium I just picked. The few sick fish swimming around in the aquarium.

"I'm a horrible person." I said while groaning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elspoek1: i know it took a** **while and i'm sorry about that. once i decided to take a break with my stories for a while i kinda forgot. but i remember now. got a few writersblocks but it's going**

**disclamer: i do not own the characters or anything else, just the plot. thats MINE!**

* * *

><p>"day 537" I said while checking the fish. It's been 5 days since day one. Day one of the blonde girl. She didn't come back. But I think she could come any moment now.<p>

I didn't had much sick fish left. 5 females and 4 males. She'd better come quick before they are already dead or healthy again.

I didn't tell Axel about what I did. He'd just say, "I told you so." The whole time.

I walked to the front and opened the store. A few minutes later the door opened revealing the girl.

"day 2." I whispered to myself.

She walked towards me and said, "uhm, hello. 5 days ago, I bought a few guppy's here."

"yeah, I remember." I replied with a smile.

"uhm well, I don't think I took care of them that well." She said embarrassed.

"what do you mean?" I acted.

"well, they … died."

"oh, what a shame."

"uhm, can you… help me out a little. I mean. Tell me how to take better care of them."

"uhm, sure. You should give them food 2 times a day when they are full grown. In the morning and in the night. If they are still little, you should give them food 4 times a day. The light may only be on for 10 hours a day. They need air of course and they can't go without water." I said. she laughed about the last part then I said, "you might laugh, but I seriously get those questions."

Now she laughed even harder, "really? People ask that?" I nodded and she even laughed harder.

"you're so funny. What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Roxas, and what's your name?"

"I'm Namine. It's nice to meet you Roxas." She said while holding out her hand.

I shook her hand and said, "it's nice to meet you to Namine." I said.

Namine. What a beautiful name. a beautiful name fits a beautiful girl. Doesn't Nami means earth on Japanese?

Then a boy walked inside, he had brown spiky hair with big blue eyes. To judge him on his muscles, nobody wants to meet him in a dark alley, "hey Nams. Kairi and I were wondering, if you're ready and you put your fish in the aquarium at home that you could go with us to the park?" he said.

"are you sure you don't want some alone time with Kairi?" Namine teased.

The boy blushed and then said, "will you stop teasing us."

"well, it's not my fault that you guys wanted to keep it a secret and then later exchange saliva with each other in the middle of the living room."

"we thought nobody was home." He said while blushing even more.

Namine giggled and then said, "yeah sure. I'll be right back. I'm talking to my new friend, Roxas."

Hmm… friend. Why can't I be more?

"okay, well, hey. It's nice to meet you. Every friend of Nami is a friend of mine. I'm Namine's brother, Sora."

"it's nice to meet you too. I'm Roxas. And I work at this really boring shop." I said.

Sora chuckled and Namine giggled.

Wow, that must be the most cutest giggle I had ever heard. Normally I hate cute things but nobody could hate that.

And I can't believe I just called something cute.

Suddenly an excited red headed girl came running inside. "Sora! Come on, let's go to the park." She said as she grabbed Sora's hand. Then she looked at me and said, "oh, hello. I'm Kairi, and you are."

"Roxas. It's nice to meet you Kairi." I said.

"it's nice to meet you to Roxas." She said as she and Sora left.

Axel entered the shop, great, and the party begins. "hey man!" he said as he walked towards me.

"I-I'll go get the fish." I said quickly as I went to the back.

KHKHKH

Namine left with the three females and the one male fish. Sick, of course.

"those where sick Roxas, I could see it." Axel said.

"since when are you such a smart ass about fish?" I asked as I walked to the back of the store to bring the aquarium back.

"since yesterday. I decided that our relationship wouldn't work if you go on about your fish and I know nothing about it." He said.

"relationship? Since when are we in a relationship?" I asked as I put the aquarium down.

"not that kind of a relationship. A friendly one." Axel tried to explain.

"it better be."

Suddenly he opened his eyes and said, "don't try to change the subject! I know they were sick!"

"no, they weren't." I lied.

"yes, they were." he kept holding on.

He wasn't going to give up did he? "they weren't sick and that's it. Bye Axe." I said as I walked away.

"don't forget diner date!" Axel shouted after me.

"stop that!" I shouted back.

KHKHKH

I walked through the crowd looking for the table Axel and Demyx were sitting at. When I found them, I saw a certain blonde girl talking to Axel on the opposite, next to the empty chair where I was supposed to sit. I could only think of one person who invited her.

Axel.

This was his way of "helping", but mostly teasing.

I slowly walked over to the table and sat down on the chair. "hey guys." I said as I gave a nod to them. Then I turned to Namine and asked, "hey, Namine. What are you doing here?"

"Sora and Kairi wanted to be alone I thought so I wanted to grab something to eat, suddenly your friend Axel said I could sit on this table because no other table was free."

"really? How nice of him." I said as I gave him a dead glare. While he was giving me a teasing thumbs up. He didn't deserve the fun. "so, have you met my friend Demyx?" I asked but "accidentally" knocked over a glass of water while wanting to point at my friend. And it accidentally spilled water all over Axel's pants.

"crap! Roxas!" Axel shouted as he stood up.

"woops, sorry Axe. I didn't see it stand over there." I apologized. "maybe Demyx should help you, I'm not good with that."

And so they left, leaving me and the beautiful blonde alone. "he looked kind of mad." Namine said a bit worried.

"who? Axel? Nah. He's just playing it. I know for sure he just wanted to be alone with Demyx." I said.

"why?"

"don't tell them I said this, but I think there might be something playing between the two." I said. I'm so bad.

"you mean … they're… you know." Namine asked a bit surprised.

"I think." I said with a big smile on my face.

KHKHKH

"you WHAT!" Demyx shouted in my face. We were in the bathroom with the 3 of us, I just had to look how they were doing.

"you told her we're gay!" Axel shouted.

"what, if you play dirty, I can too." I just said.

"but why do you have to drag me in it?" Demyx asked all innocent.

"yeah, sorry, I shouldn't have done that … but I did!" I said as I ran out.

"I'm going to kill that guy one day."Axel said.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks to: Soluvepink, who reviewed my last chapter<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
